La Prophétie des Anges Chapitre 2 : La Prophétie
by 99HGDM66
Summary: Mathis aura 16 ans dans 6 mois. A sa date anniversaire il devra choisir la voie du Bien ou celle du Mal afin de devenir le nouvel Ange. Tous essairont de le faire venir de leur côté, aussi bien les "gentils" que les "méchants" afin de ressusciter Voldemor
1. Prologue

**Bonjour a tous merci a celles (et ceux) qui m'ont répondu donc je vais (quand j'aurais du temps libre) me pencher sur la suite mais je ne vous promet pas de date immédiate.**

**Mais comme j'ai écrit 2 chapitres je peux déjà vous mettre le prologue de la suite **

**Voila assez de blabla place a la fiction.**

**Enfin juste avant voici un petit résumé de cette 2ème partie :**

**"Mathis aura 16 ans dans 6 mois il est en 5eme année a Poudlard on est en avril. Il se sent persécuter et sans que tout le monde essaye d'être de son côté quelques soi son choix, il sent bien que les gens ont peur et certains vont tout faire pour l'attiré du côté du mal afin de faire revenir à la vie le plus puissant des mages noir ; Voldemort"**

* * *

**LA PROPHETIE DES ANGES **

**CHAPITRE 2 : La Prophétie **

**PROLOGUE**

4 années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois. Mathis et ses 4 amis ont désormais 15 ans et demi et sont en 5ème année à Poudlard.

Beaucoup de choses ont changées, tout d'abord, Drago et Hermione se sont mariés il y a maintenant 3 ans et ont eu une petite fille du nom de Serena quelques mois plus tard. Après ce mariage Drago et Hermione sont aller reconnaître Mathis qui s'appelle désormais Mathis Malfoy. Drago à donné sa démission à Poudlard avant la 2ème année de Mathis pour rejoindre Harry et Ron en tant qu'Aurors. Hermione quant à elle est toujours arithmancienne. Serena est âgée de 3 ans maintenant, elle est très proche de son grand frère qui l'adore. Mathis s'entraîne toujours avec Lucinda il a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre même si son entraînement sera bientôt fini vue que son 16 ème anniversaire sera dans 6 mois.

Lucius s'implique de plus en plus dans la vie de son fils et de ses petits enfants. Les rapports avec lui étaient d'abord tendus mais aujourd'hui tout va bien, les tensions sont retombées.

D'ailleurs ils vivent tous, Narcissa, Lucius, Zerbinia, Drago, Hermione, Mathis et Serena au manoir qui est assez grand pour eux tous.

Bref tout est pour le mieux, les 5 amis sont en 5ème année donc, nous sommes au mois de mars mais depuis peu Mathis a remarquer que le comportement des autres vis-à-vis de lui à changer, en effet tous font tout ce qu'il leur demande, il le regarde différemment, comme si ils avait peur de lui. C'est vrai qu'étant le prochain Ange il devra choisir lors de ses 16 ans, qui sont dans 6 mois, la voie du Bien ou celle du Mal.

Mathis est un jeune garçon plein de vie et qui adore faire des farces, rire, s'amuser et à Poudlard avec son amie Mélinda ils collectionnent également les heures de retenues et les pertes de points du aux nombreuses farces qu'ils font dans l'école. Mélinda et Mathis sont toujours aussi proche, mais il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre eux ou peu être de l'amour fraternel, comme celui qui unit Hermione et Harry. Enfin certains imagine déjà que plus tard ils formeront un couple ce qui n'est pas pour plaire à leur pères respectifs Ron et Drago.

Pour ce qui est des autres, Thomas fait partie intégrante du groupe d'amis malgré les nombreuses disputes qui ont lieues entre Mélinda et lui. Ses parents, Pansy et Blaise ont rejoint la position de Lucius et accepte que leurs enfants soient amis. Les adultes ont fait la paix entre eux, après tout la guerre est finie depuis de nombreuses années et ils sont adultes maintenant non ?

Lily quand à elle, est la plus sérieuse du groupe, ayant pour but de devenir médicomage comme sa mère, elle travaille très dur, faisant parfois penser à Hermione quand elle était à Poudlard. Elle respecte toutes les règles et réfléchis toujours avant d'agir. Elle est un peu la voix de la sagesse du groupe.

Viktor lui aussi est sérieux, il travaille moins dur que Lily mais plus que Mélinda ou Mathis. Il veut être professeur d'histoire de la magie, une matière qu'il adore. Ce qui fait bien rire Mathis qui lui déteste cette matière et ne lui trouve aucun intérêt tout comme Mélinda.

Thomas lui veut être dragonnier, il a toujours été passionné par les dragons. Et maintenant que ses parents sont plus compréhensifs il compte bien le devenir donc travaille lui aussi beaucoup.

Mélinda aime bien enfreindre les règles et faire des farces surtout avec Mathis. Tout comme lui, elle ne travaille que les matières qui l'intéressent. Elle veut entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre plus tard à sa sortie de Poudlard tout comme Mathis en fait.

* * *

**C'est un prologue pour resituer le contexte donc c'est normal que se soit cours.**

**Pour ceux qui se poserais la question (on ne sait jamais^^) le 1****er**** chapitre s'intitulait : L'enfant de l'amour.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et sans plus attendre voici le 1****er**** chapitre des aventures de Mathis et ses amis.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'inconnu du chemin de Traverse**

Ce sont les vacances de Pâques, comme tous les ans tous nos amis se trouvent dans la maison de vacances des Weasley avec en plus Pansy, Blaise et Thomas. Il est presque 10 heures du matin tous déjeune tranquillement dans le jardin lorsque Mathis arrive.

**Mathis :** salut tout le monde !

**Mélinda :** salut tout seul !

**Mathis **: très drôle Mel ! Bien dormit ?

**All **: oui et toi

**Mathis **: ca va ! Bon ben a plus tard !

**Drago** : hey attends une seconde tu va où comme ca ?

**Mathis **: au chemin de traverse pourquoi ?

**Drago :** oh et tu compte demander la permission avant ?

**Mathis :** non

**Drago :** tu restes ici !

**Mathis **: quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Drago :** parce que ta mère et moi on doit aller à un rendez-vous et tu dois garder Serena, on te la demander hier tu as dit oui !

**Mathis :** ah oui c'est vrai, ben c'est pas grave je l'emmène avec moi

**Hermione **: mais qu'es-ce que tu veux aller faire au chemin de traverse ?

**Mathis** : c'est pour euh … acheter un truc

**Hermione **: quel truc ?

**Mathis :** ben un truc quoi ? Ces quoi toutes ces questions ?

**Hermione **: si c'est pour faire encore des farces à l'école c'est non Matt sa suffit tes âneries !

**Mathis** : mais non maman c'est pas pour faire des bêtises !

**Drago **: alors dis nous ce que c'est !

**Mathis **: Pfff bon ok c'est bon je vous le dit, je voulais juste aller acheter un cadeau pour grand-mère c'est son anniversaire demain ! Désolé je voulais faire une surprise mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des inquisiteurs pour parents !

**Narcissa** : oh mon chéri !

**Drago Hermione :** c'est ca plaint toi !

**Mathis **: bon je peux y aller ?

**Drago Hermione** : ok mais tu fait attention à Serena !

**Mathis **: mais oui t'inquiète ! Tu viens Serena on va se promener

**Serena **: ouais youpi !

Et sur ce ils partirent tout les 2 par la cheminée, Mathis n'ayant pas encore l'âge de passer son permis de transplannage.

Une fois arriver, ils partir à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Narcissa. Après plusieurs heures il trouva enfin le cadeau parfait. Il paya son achat et alla au chaudron baveur avec Serena afin de boire un coup et en plus Serena étant un peu fatiguée de toute cette marche devait se reposer.

Mathis remarqua alors qu'ils buvaient sa sœur et lui, un homme étrange le fixer intensément. Il se dit qu'il devait rêver mais son regard se faisait de plus en plus intense, et vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans son champ de vision, l'homme ne pouvait que le fixer lui.

Il se décida à aller voir cet homme.

**Mathis **: tu ne bouges pas de là Serena ok, je vais aller voir le monsieur là bas et je reviens ok ?

**Serena **: ok Matt

Il s'installa donc en face de l'homme qui le fixait toujours.

**Mathis **: je peux savoir pourquoi vous me fixer ?

**?** : Tu es Mathis Malfoy n'es-ce pas ?

**Mathis** : pourquoi vous me demandez cela ?

**Hector** : je m'appelle Hector, et toi tu es Mathis le futur Ange. Tu vas bientôt fêter tes 16 ans et il va falloir que tu choisisses à ce moment là ta voie !

**Mathis **: et alors ?

**Hector **: as-tu déjà fait ton choix mon garçon ?

**Mathis** : peut être, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne !

**Hector** : oh mais cela concerne tout le monde mon garçon, laisse moi deviner tout ceux qui t'entoure ont changé d'attitude envers toi depuis quelques temps car ils ont peur, tu as de grands pouvoir, tu as une grande puissance en toi. Tu sera encore plus fort, et plus puissant une fois ta voie choisie ! Ils ont peur que tu choisisse une voie autre que celle où ils sont. Ils ont peur car si tu choisissait le mal tu serais capable de faire renaître de ces cendres le plus dangereux de tout les sorciers qui n'ai jamais vécut. Il va falloir que tu réfléchisses bien à ce que tu veux faire, et à ceux qui t'entoure, ils ne sont là que pour t'amener de leur côté mais le choix t'appartient, à toi seul. Fait bien attention à cela mon garçon !

**Mathis** : comment vous connaissez cette prophétie ?

**Hector** : tout le monde la connaît mon garçon ! Et tout le monde te connais, sais qui tu es !

**Mathis** : pourquoi vous me dites tout cela ?

**Hector** : certains vont essayez de te pousser sur le voie du Mal pour que tu fasse revivre le plus horrible de tout les sorciers

**Mathis **: Vous parlez de Voldemort ?

**Hector **: exact, quand tu auras 16 ans il faudra que tu choisisses ta voie et une fois ton choix fait tu deviendras alors Ange Blanc ou Ange Noir

**Mathis **: oui ca je le sais déjà Lucinda me l'a déjà dit !

**Hector** : oui mais ce qu'elle ne t'a pas dit, ou pas expliquer c'est que une fois ton choix fait, tu aura jusqu'à ton 18ème anniversaire pour choisir le sorcier que tu sauveras

**Mathis **: quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de sorcier ?

**Hector** : tu te souviens de la prophétie ! « Du côté qu'il choisira, la capacité il aura, de faire renaître un sorcier du même côté que lui. Alors le Bien ou le Mal pourra renaître de ses cendres… » Voilà le 1er des actes que tu devras accomplir en tant qu'Ange.

**Mathis **: le 1er ?

**Hector** : oui mais pour le reste il est trop tôt pour que tu le saches. Une fois devenu Ange tu auras 2 années pour choisir le sorcier que tu veux ressusciter

**Mathis** : ressusciter ?

**Hector **: oui faire revenir à la vie quoi

**Mathis **: oui je sais je suis pas idiot ! Mais je pourrais vraiment faire ca ?

**Hector **: oui mais une seule fois et un sorcier du côté que tu aura choisit

**Mathis **: je vois donc certains ont peur que je choisisse le mal et fasse revivre Voldemort ?

**Hector** : exactement !

**Mathis** ! Et pourquoi vous me dites tout cela au juste ?

**Hector** : tout simplement pour te dire que le choix te reviens a toi et à toi seul, tu ne dois pas écouter les autres, tu ne dois écouter que toi et faire ce que toi tu veux. Choisit le Bien ou le Mal mais fait le parce c'est ce que tu veux vraiment.

**Mathis** : donc vous ne me dites pas de choisir l'un ou l'autre ?

**Hector **: non que tu choisisses l'un ou l'autre pour moi cela ne change rien !

**Mathis :** pourquoi cela ?

**Hector :** oh eh bien parce que je suis mort depuis longtemps !

**Mathis **: quoi ?

**Hector **: oui et d'ailleurs il te prenne tous pour un fou à parler tout seul

**Mathis** : quoi ?

Il se retourne pour voir que les autres clients le regarde effectivement bizarrement, plus loin un miroir lui renvoi son image mais pas celle d'Hector.

**Mathis :** comment se fait-il que je sois le seul a vous voir ?

**Hector **: parce que c'est ce que je veux, je suis un fantôme mais je peux me faire voir de qui je veux et là en l'occurrence de toi. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant, ta petite sœur va finir par s'endormir !

**Mathis **: ok ben au revoir !

**Hector** : au revoir Mathis et surtout n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : le chois te reviens a toi et uniquement toi

Mathis prit sa sœur dans ses bras car elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, il la porta donc et rentra avec elle chez les Weasley.

* * *

**Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture (toujours pas d'inspiration mais je me focalise plutôt sur « Trompeuses apparences » en ce moment donc c'est normal), donc la suite arrivera prochainement.**


End file.
